Antithesis Patient 01
by Rigs Stargazer
Summary: The Mutant X team come across something major when they find a little of themselves in something that could turn the battle around against Gabriel Ashlock. A Girl, Patient 0.1


Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or any of the characters, powers or places within. They are copywrited to Mutant X production ltd. Some of Kat's powers are reminiscent of the Xmen's Bobby Drake/Iceman he and his powers are copywrited to Marvel characters Inc. I have only taken them to produce an entertaining (I hope) piece of fiction. Please don't sue me.

Antithesis: Patient 0.1  
By Rigs

Part 1 Genetic Generator

Shalimar Fox looked at the readouts coming from the cloaked Double Helix's scans of the facility below. She reached out and activated the com-link to Sanctuary.

"Adam?"

"Go ahead Shalimar"

"I'm sending you the latest scan results. This place is getting electrical surges that would make Brennan feel inadequate."

"Hey! I heard that!" She smiled as Brennan's voice filtered through the cockpit.

"Any ideas Adam?"

"The pulses are too erratic for a controlled experiment. It's similar to Brennan's escape attempt's when we first met. Only problem is, it could also be a faulty generator."

"Pumping out that much power?"

"It's a big complex Shalimar. And the, for whatever reason, Ashlock requires a lot of energy. A faulty generator could easily surge that much."

"I hope it's going critical."

A reproachful Adam replied. "Shalimar, WE may know about what Gabriel and the Links are doing but you can't..."

The feral new mutant missed the rest of her lecture as most of the windows on the ground floor of the facility below were blown out. A girl ran out followed by black clad figures.

"Hold that thought Adam, your faulty generator just escaped and she's being chased by half a dozen Links." She took manual control of the Helix and took it low over the chase. The predators felt the downdraught and hit the grass hard. She landed the Plane and opened the hatch.

"Hey Kid! You wanna get in so we can leave?"

The girl dived into the cockpit and the Helix rose into the air becoming, once again, invisible behind its cloak. Shalimar put the autopilot on course for Sanctuary and knelt next to the exhausted form on the floor. She looked up into the feral's eyes.

"They wanted me to hate him, but I couldn't. You wouldn't let me. None of you." Her head slumped forward. "You wouldn't let me hate Adam and I hated the white man for wanting me to. Then the new man wanted me to as well I just couldn't." She fell unconscious.

Shalimar hit the com link. "Adam?"

"What happened?"

"I'm bringing someone home and I think you might want to listen to her."

---------------------

Jesse joined the other new mutant members of Mutant X, waiting outside the lab. "I found her. Name's Kathryn Maddison. Her mother was a canine feral. Kat's father was a non-mutant police officer who was killed in action when a bank job got botched."

"Yeah, I think I remember" Shalimar reached deep into her memory. "We put them in the underground about a year and a half before we found Emma and Brennan."

Brennan looked up. "So this girl, the grandchild of Genomex? She's a feral?"

"No, she's a new mutant but she wasn't active."

"She was a throwback." Adam had emerged from the lab. He had a loathing in his voice that he only reserved only for when he was talking about his past "When we prepared a patient for testing and splicing we made them into a blank canvas to which we could graft the mutation to help the patient's condition. Kat was an unmutated new mutant and as such we couldn't let her be taken by Eckhart But she was taken when her mother was killed by the plague and the GSA subjected her to a full graft."

"So what's her mutation?" Emma's cautious nature force her to think of the safety of her team mates. A rogue new mutant who could be in league with the GSA was dangerous.

"I'll let her tell you herself." He turned. "Kat?"

The girl emerged. Her file quoted her as seventeen. She was slender, athletic, and gave the illusion of a great amount of power. Her eyes were blue, long blonde hair framed her strong features and a determination shone from her eyes.

"I'm, complicated. I was grafted with the DNA of the four new mutants that have beaten down the GSA more times than any agent can count. That's you guys. I gained the elemental power of electro-conduction from Brennan Molrey, the psi powers of Emma Delouro mutated to form a telekinetic power with a small portion of telepathic ability, Jesse Kilmartin's biological power of molecular reconfiguration mutated with the elemental power from Brennan and, as a result I can change my body to solid and dense ice as well as being a cryokinetic."

She turned to Shalimar. "But the main graft actually affected the way I looked and thought. I became a feral and took on the traits of Shalimar Fox. I lost my birth mother to a plague but the thought of you kept me from hating Adam. I was reborn from your DNA and, whether I asked for it or not, it gave me the strength to beat them."

The feral took the girl into her arms. "It was your strength that got you through it Kat, not mine."

----------------------------

Kat had been left to sleep in a guest room while Adam briefed his team.

"For the last year and a half her life has consisted of knowledge being fed into her brain directly, a twelve hour a day combat training and endurance program and a hack's idea of hypnotherapy to turn her against her own kind. but she fought. Then when he escaped, Ashlock saw how similar she was to him and took over where Eckhart left off." He held up a device.

"Sub-dermal governor. She told me that she fried six of these before they designed this one for her. It's got nine trip lines as opposed to the standard three. She was mutating to her present stage over the last week and her governor failed so she escaped."

"Was she telling the truth?"

"There wasn't any deceit from her when she spoke and the hatred she gave off when she spoke about the GSA and Eckhart was on a par with yours Adam." Emma looked convinced.

"Well we can test her combat skills and I think giving her the benefit of the doubt may be a good idea. I mean look at Brennan." Shalimar glanced at her ex-criminal team mate.

"Yeah, and Maddie and Toni. All of us criminals done good." He smiled.

"And in Toni's case VERY good!" Jesse smiled at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Then it's settled?" Adam looked at his team. "Are we going to add this girl to our ranks and thank our two biggest enemies for training her for us?" He received nods all around. "Then we'll tell her when she wakes up."

A/N

Hey All! Well, the new Mutant X fic is now started and as usual any Feedback is welcome regardless of whether you like or not, even flames are accepted.

Please rr if I don't get opinions I won't get better.

Thanks again for reading and much more stuff coming soon.

Rigs


End file.
